1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable awnings, and more specifically to a mounting system for connecting a retractable awning to a support surface in a manner to prevent leakage of water through the connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retractable awnings have been utilized for many years, particularly as awnings for windows or entry doors of building structures. The awnings are typically rolled out during daylight hours to block undesired sun rays and rolled in at night when the sun has gone down. Such awnings normally include a roll bar which is mounted in a movable manner along an outer edge of an awning so as to roll away from and back to the building as the awning is extended and retracted respectively.
Retractable awnings have more recently been mounted on the sides of mobile homes, recreational vehicles, travel trailers or the like. The additional function of awnings used in this manner is to provide shelter from the weather. Such retractable awnings normally include support posts for supporting the outer edge of the awning either by forming a brace from a side wall of the vehicle or by forming a ground support. While the outer edge of the awning is supported in this manner, the inner edge of the awning is typically supported by a mounting rail operably attached to the sidewall of the vehicle.
Historically, awnings were comprised of an awning sheet with a weatherized fabric material attached to its inner edge. The weatherized fabric material protected the awning sheet from environmental damage when the awning was rolled-up in its retracted position adjacent to the support structure. The inner edge of the weatherized fabric material was operably attached to the support structure by a conventional connection system.
In recent times, the weatherized fabric material has been in some instances replaced by a plurality of elongated slats pivotally connected together along their length in an articulated manner. The inner edge of the awning sheet is attached to the outermost one of the articulated slats, and the innermost slat is connected to the side of the vehicle. The slats protect the awning sheet from environmental degradation by encapsulating the awning sheet when the awning is rolled up in its retracted position.
A concern with all retractable awnings relates to the leakage of water through the line of connection between the awning and the support surface of the vehicle. Leakage can occur while the awning is in either the extended or retracted position. Water, from rain or condensation from roof-top air conditioners, can come into contact with the connector. Where the connector is not water-tight, leakage around the connector can occur. Also, the water that does not leak through the connector can flow out onto the awning, if extended, where it may leak through elsewhere. U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,296 issued to Richard G. Selke and Richard B. Rader, on Mar. 20, 1990, and entitled WATER-TIGHT SEALING SYSTEM FOR ARTICULATED SLATS acknowledges and addresses the problem of water leakage through the slats by establishing tiny rubber sealing strips in the connections between the articulated slats.
Historically, the mounting rail on the support surface to which the awning sheet is connected has been composed of metal. Since the articulated slats currently used to protect the awning sheet from the weather are also metal, the joint is characterized by metal-to-metal contact. The metal-to-metal contact is not inherently water-tight, and accordingly water is able to leak through the connection. The water that does not leak through the awning at the connector flows onto the awning and increases the risk of leakage between the articulated slats.
A recent development adapted to prevent leakage from between the awning and the support surface is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,172 issued to Henry J. Duda on Jan. 6, 1987, and entitled FLEXIBLE HINGE RAIN SEALING MECHANISM. The Duda '172 mechanism prevents leakage between the awning and the support structure by utilizing a connector strap made of flexible material which is seated in opposing C-shaped grooves provided in a mounting rail on the vehicle wall and the innermost articulated slat. The Duda '172 connector forms a water-tight seal between the innermost articulated slat and the support structure when the connector is put under tension. Such a system works to effect a watertight seal between the support structure and the awning, but the flexible connector has a limited life, so the system is not totally satisfactory. Further, the flexible connector does not prohibit water from flowing onto the awning, nor is it of sufficient rigidity to keep the articulated slats from binding up when the awning is being retracted or extended.
It is to overcome the shortcomings in the prior art that the present invention was developed.